


Cover - Alternatively Enchanted

by Rohanza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohanza/pseuds/Rohanza
Summary: Prompt:The veil was supposed to help wizards and witches travel peacefully to the afterlife however, when Harry enters the veil in an attempt to save Sirius he actually ends up in an alternate universe. With his mum alive and Severus acting all fatherly, what is Harry to do but to go with the flow? Now he’s being enchanted by Voldemort and Harry feels a bit excited about this alternative way of things.https://archiveofourown.org/works/621723
Kudos: 4
Collections: Covers of Isys Skeeter's Fanfics





	Cover - Alternatively Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alternatively Enchanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/621723) by [Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter). 
  * In response to a prompt by [IsysLunaSkeeter_Translations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysLunaSkeeter_Translations/pseuds/IsysLunaSkeeter_Translations) in the [Covers_of_Isys_Skeeter_Fanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Covers_of_Isys_Skeeter_Fanfics) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> The veil was supposed to help wizards and witches travel peacefully to the afterlife however, when Harry enters the veil in an attempt to save Sirius he actually ends up in an alternate universe. With his mum alive and Severus acting all fatherly, what is Harry to do but to go with the flow? Now he’s being enchanted by Voldemort and Harry feels a bit excited about this alternative way of things.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/621723

Cover (150dpi) - 512x800


End file.
